


London Fashion Week

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel (Supernatural) Has Panic Attacks, Designer Castiel, F/F, London Fashion Week, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean went to Cas’s office at lunch to find chaos.Charlie and Cas used his office as a battleground, materials and fabrics in all colors decorating every surface.  Dean stood there with his takeout bag and drank it all in for a moment.Then, he said, “hi, Cas.”





	London Fashion Week

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday! This part is shorter and not as refined as I’d like it to be, but I wanted to post it before New Year’s. Enjoy!

The day began with a phone call.

“Bradbury & Novak,” Castiel answered. 

“This is Dorothy Baum, secretary for Raphael Smith.”

Cas’s eyes widened. Holy shit.

Raphael Smith organized and oversaw London Fashion Week twice a year. There was not a single fashion designer that didn’t know his name.

Cas said coolly, “please hold.”

He held back a scream of delight and dashed into the office next door. He opened the door without knocking, his demeanor catching Charlie off guard.

Before Charlie could ask what was wrong, Cas said, “Raphael Smith.”

Charlie nearly fell out of her chair. She stood on wobbly legs and ran into Cas’s office. They both took a calming breath, then Cas picked up the phone again. 

“This is Castiel Novak and Charlie Bradbury. How may we help you?” Cas said casually.

“I’m Dorothy Baum, secretary of Raphael Smith. He is cordially inviting you to attend London Fashion Week next month.”

Cas and Charlie looked at each other and tried not to freak out. They were just invited to fucking February Fashion Week by the man himself with only a month to prepare.

Dorothy continued, “he would like you to debut select pieces from your fashion line, as well as some new pieces. Do you accept?”

Cas and Charlie had a nonverbal conversation. It would be difficult to come up with new pieces, but this was a rare opportunity.

They said in unison, “we do.”

“Best of luck,” Dorothy said, hanging up the phone.

Castiel and Charlie proceeded to go insane.

————

Dean went to Cas’s office at lunch to find chaos.

Charlie and Cas used his office as a battleground, materials and fabrics in all colors decorating every surface. Dean stood there with his takeout bag and drank it all in for a moment. 

Then, he said, “hi, Cas.”

Cas and Charlie looked at Dean framing the doorway in surprise. 

“Oh,” Cas breathed, “it’s lunch already?”

Dean lifted up the takeout bag. “What’s got you both in a frenzy?”

Cas and Charlie shared a look. The redhead said, “use my office. I’ll take lunch after you.”

Cas nodded and lead Dean next door to Charlie’s office. He closed the door and sat in Charlie’s chair, Dean sitting across from him. Cas took out their salads from the bag, and didn’t speak until he had swallowed his first bite. “Raphael Smith called this morning. He wants us to do London Fashion Week.”

Dean grinned. “He did?! That’s amazing!”

“The only thing is,” Cas said, “I’m a bit stressed because I only have a month to come up with new pieces.”

Dean placed a hand on Cas’s shaking one. Cas remembered to take a breath. Dean said soothingly, “it’s alright. You’re gonna do this. You’ve defied the odds already.” Dean’s eyes pierced through Cas’s. “I’m very proud of you. Always. So don’t lose your mind over this. Just let the ideas flow.”

Cas took another breath, his nerves lessening in intensity. “I needed to hear that. Thank you.” Something else plagued his mind with worry. A terrible realization. 

“Babe,” Dean asked, “what is it?”

Cas said dully, “I’ll be in London the week of Valentine’s Day.”

Dean smiled. “So will I.”

“Really?!” Cas sighed in relief. “A press tour?”

Dean hummed in affirmation.

Cas couldn’t contain his grin. “A higher power has shined upon us for the dozenth time.”

“We do seem to stick together like glue, don’t we?”

A fashion designer and an actor were supposed to have more conflicting schedules. They weren’t supposed to be so close all the time. But things had worked out relatively in their favor. Dean and Cas still had to be apart, but it wasn’t for long periods of time. They either had an abundance of luck, or some supreme being was keeping them together.

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, and they ate lunch in contentment.

————

“Hey, Jo,” Dean greeted his agent and friend.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the article?”

Dean frowned and shared a look with Cas. He asked, “did the press find it?”

“Yes. But why didn’t you mention it?”

Dean explained to Cas, “they found Hannah’s article.”

Cas laughed. “That took them a while, huh?”

Dean laughed along with him. The interview about their relationship that they conducted with Cas’s friend Hannah around Christmas break was finally unearthed. 

“Hello?!” Jo exclaimed.

Dean cleared his throat. “Sorry. I’m sorry. That was wrong of me.”

“You’re goddamn right. But I forgive you, asshole.”

“Thank goodness.” Dean got ahold of his television remote. “I’ll take a look at the damage.”

“Oh, it’s not damage. That kiss was wonderful.”

Dean turned on the television. Hannah’s picture of him kissing Cas on New Year’s Eve was splattered on every entertainment news channel. 

He was glad that it was out there. If everything went according to plan, that would be the first and only time the media received evidence of them kissing.

Dean said to Jo, “thank you. I thought so too.”

————

“That was some kiss,” Sam said upon Dean answering his call with Mary.

Dean blushed and chuckled awkwardly. He couldn’t keep the bashfulness out of his voice. “Yeah.”

————

“Goddamn, Cassie,” Gabriel said on the phone, “I can’t believe I missed that kiss!”

Castiel laughed diabolically.

————

Castiel and Charlie spent Valentine’s Day setting up their clothing line in London while Dean went from location to location for interviews.

They had seen each other very early that morning, but were forced to part with a kiss. Dean promised to pick up Cas that night.

Charlie and Cas spent the day hastily setting up for their venue in two days. They were first up, and the pressure was on.

Dean found them late at night finishing up their tasks. He had changed into a dress shirt and jeans, a peacoat completing the obviously rushed ensemble.

Cas felt his cheeks heat up. Dean hardly needed to try to look sexy. It was wonderful and frustrating.

Charlie looked at Dean from afar, grinned at Cas, and waggled her eyebrows. “Have fun tonight. Do a number on him.”

Instead of chastising Charlie, Cas said, “I’ll do my best.”

Charlie winked, her grin wide enough to split her face in two. 

————

Castiel walked into his secretly-shared hotel room with Dean to see white jasmine flowers everywhere.

A vase of jasmines were a centerpiece to a perfectly-set dinner table. The scent of them filled the room, a trail of jasmine petals leading into the bedroom.

Cas blushed profusely. He would never get used to being romanced, especially by Dean Winchester, famous actor and real-life sweetheart. 

White jasmine flowers were a unique choice. He was expecting roses. However, Cas often had their house stocked with jasmine tea and jasmine-scented candles. Blue violets were still his favorite flower, but it was amazing how much Dean paid attention to things that Cas liked. 

“Did I do alright?” Dean asked hesitantly, trying to read Cas’s expression.

“I’m…” Cas processed everything before him slowly, “you really surprised me. I’m, uh, yeah.” Cas was probably flushed an embarrassing pink. “How did you have time to do all this?”

“I had a free hour,” Dean supplied. “We’ve both been so busy lately that I wanted to do something for you. For us.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck abruptly and smiled. “You’re such a sweetheart. This is wonderful.”

“So I did alright?”

Cas rested their foreheads together. “You did more than alright.”

————

“I have something for you,” Cas said after a dinner courtesy of room service.

The way Cas’s eyes sparkled prompted Dean to ask, “is it something naughty?”

Cas hummed, his cheeks stained with yet another blush. He left the table and returned with a red garment folded in his arms.

Dean grinned immediately. “Is that what I think it is?”

Cas gripped the shoulders of the material and let it drift down, unfolding like a waterfall.

It was a matching silk robe to Cas’s, only this one was made of maroon silk and looser around his body.

Dean bit his lip. “So that’s how tonight’s going to go, hm?”

“That’s right.”

Dean held out a hand. “Give it here. I’ll put it on.”

Cas was scared Dean would say no, but his bold idea worked. “Really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Of course. I love you, baby. I’ll do whatever you say. Within reason.”

Cas handed Dean the robe. “I’m starting to feel like a creep for asking.”

Dean set Cas at ease with a smile. “Don’t. I want to do it. I like your robe. I wanted one of my own, anyway.”

“Alright, then.”

Dean disappeared into the bathroom, Cas shifting on his feet with nervousness. He didn’t know where his occasional boldness came from. Perhaps from his brother Gabriel. He wasn’t afraid of anything. Cas always thought he inherited his father’s Greekness and meekness, while Gabriel had gotten his mother’s Italian bravery and fearlessness. They had mixed more than Castiel thought.

Dean reappeared, and Cas was immediately short of breath.

Cas was too good at his job. Dean’s robe fit wonderfully, loose and tight in the right places, the red silk making him look delectable.

Red really was Dean’s color.

Unbeknownst to Cas’s inner turmoil, Dean grinned and spun around in the fabric a single time. “I like it. It’s more comfortable than yours.”

To Cas, it was suddenly blinding to look at Dean. He shined too brightly, his smile too sweet, his voice too kind.

Cas didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Dean Winchester. He didn’t. Not even a little bit. The realization of it set off a trigger in Cas’s mind that hadn’t been activated in years. The world crashed down on him. He muttered blankly, “that’s...good.”

Dean noticed the change in Cas’s inflection and crossed the room in an instant. He placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders to steady them both. “What is it?”

Cas felt stupid saying it, but he did anyway. “You’re too good for me.”

That one threw Dean for a loop. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and it took him a moment to process it. Cas waited, hating himself for ruining this. Dean gripped Cas’s shoulders with a hard squeeze. “No,” he said. “No. I’m not.” Dean’s eyes watered. “Why would you think that?”

Cas didn’t have an answer. He said blankly, “I knew I’d ruin this.” He wanted to cry, but he held it in. “Eventually, I’d slip up, and I’d fall hard, and I’d ruin it, and fuck, I know what’s happening.” Tears slipped out of Cas’s eyelids, and fear was gripping him just like Dean was gripping his shoulders. Dean wasn’t enough to steady him. He was going to fall. “I know what’s happening. Oh.” Cas’s eyes widened. “This hasn’t happened in years. No. Fuck. No, no, no.” Cas couldn’t believe this was real. His first panic attack in years, and he was having it in a hotel room in London on Valentine’s Day whilst nearing one of the biggest breaks in his career. Cas felt his knees buckle. “No. Don’t black out. Fuck.” He was giving himself a pep talk now. God, this was sad. He couldn’t feel anything but pain, couldn’t see anything but darkness. He sank to his knees, swallowing tear tracks, and inhaled deep shaky breaths. He didn’t know where Dean was, couldn’t think about anything but his deteriorating mind right now. He focused on his inhales and exhales, murmuring commands to himself. He was stronger than he once was. He could beat this. He would do it for himself. He would do it for his own state of mind.

After a long few moments, slow as molasses, Cas felt his senses return to him. His heart beat softer, his thoughts were quieter, and he felt in control again.

He just kicked a panic attack in the ass and won.

Cas’s vision returned, turning from a blur into a clear lens. He wiped away hot tears with the back of his hand. He took breaths through his nose. He slowly stood back up.

Dean’s expression was impossible to read. 

Cas said hastily, “that wasn’t your fault. That hasn’t happened in three years. I thought I was over this panic attack bullshit. And now I definitely ruined everything. I’ll just sleep on the couch. Goodnight.”

Dean grasped Cas’s wrist before he could move a muscle. His eyes were piercing, but not in an intimidating manner. His tone was soft. “Castiel Novak. My love. My heart. You just might be my hero.”

Cas snorted. “Sure.”

“No.” Dean took Cas’s hands lightly. “I mean it. You’re my hero.” Dean lifted one of Cas’s hands and pressed kisses to his knuckles. “Baby. Honey. I want to know everything. Tell me everything.” He said earnestly, “I want to be you for Halloween. I want to know how Castiel Novak just fought a panic attack and kicked its ass so hard it flew into the sky and froze in outer space.”

Castiel cried again silently, sniffling and falling into Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s sides, rubbing his back slowly.

Dean murmured, “you didn’t ruin anything. You could never ruin anything. We deserve each other. And if we’re picking who’s better in this relationship, it’s you. Always you.”

Cas allowed his tears to soak into the silk fabric of Dean’s robe. He would have to wash that, later.

“I mean it, sweetheart. I want to know everything. I want to prove to you that you’re incredible. I want you to see what I see. I want to marry you someday, and I need you to see what I see in you.”

Dean Winchester wanted to marry him. Holy shit.

Cas pulled away to face Dean, remnants of his final tears staining his cheeks and stinging his eyes. His question was gentle, childlike, disbelieving. “You want to marry me someday?”

“I do.” Dean cradled Cas’s face in his hands. “I really fucking love you. So much, Cas. I’m going to make it my mission to make sure you know that. And another thing.” Dean said resolutely, “I will never, ever, make you sleep on the couch. Ever. A king deserves nothing less than a bed.”

Castiel blinked away his lingering emotions. He closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations of Dean’s hands on his cheeks. He smiled as Dean’s thumbs caressed Cas’s cheekbones. Cas felt whole again with Dean so close to him, so attentive and gentle. Cas opened his eyes and met Dean’s intense gaze. He asked playfully, “you think I’m a king, baby?”

The familiar teasing brought a polarizing grin to Dean’s face. “I don’t think you’re a king. I know you’re a king.”

————

“Are you sure you want to go prepare today?”

Cas secured his tie, the faint scent of jasmine calming his nerves. “Our big break to the international fashion market is tomorrow.”

Dean exhaled through his nose and looked at Cas in the mirror. “That’s not what I asked,” he said gently.

Cas thought of this morning, how he woke up to Dean holding him, protecting him like he was a precious jewel. Or the entire damn treasure chest of gold. The moment was softer than usual, lighter, blurry around the edges but still clear, somehow. 

Confiding in Dean last night felt like a mistake, for those first seconds of wakefulness. But the way Dean held him convinced Cas that they had grown stronger as a couple. They had weathered the storm. They were unbreakable.

Castiel said honestly, “I’m okay.” He focused on securing cufflinks so he wouldn’t have to look at Dean for this part. “You help me more than you know. More than anyone has. Even my brother and my niece.”

Dean hooked his chin on Cas’s shoulder, eyeing him through the mirror. “You’re the strongest person I know. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Dean dropped a kiss on Cas’s neck. “You’re mesmerizing when you work.”

Cas tilted his neck a little to the side, giving Dean more access. Dean pressed light kisses along Cas’s thrumming pulse point, Cas closing his eyes. He chuckled in pleasure. “Do I?”

Dean hummed along Cas’s skin, placing a few more kisses towards his jaw and smiling lazily. “Do good today, babe.”

“You too.”

————

It was the moment of truth. It was time for Charlie and Castiel to dazzle their audience.

Thankfully, Cas’s mind was full of ideas. They got new additions made relatively quickly, since Cas was always sketching clothing.

Cas lead his merry band of models onto the runway, receiving encouraging smiles from Balthazar, Alex, Patience, and Kaia.

Cas felt a hand grasp his.

He looked to his side. He didn’t realize that Dean was there already. Dean had snuck up on him.

Dean gave Cas a little smile, squeezing his hand and saying hello to Charlie.

Castiel focused on his work, his models and friends owning the runway, getting a lot of attention and applause. Cas watched from the safety of the curtain, his best friend and boyfriend at his side. Cas tapped into every last bit of strength they gave him.

————

“Raphael Smith would like to see you,” a pretty woman said.

Castiel recognized the voice. “You’re Dorothy. From the phone, right?”

Dorothy smiled kindly. “That’s me.”

Charlie looked at the woman and flushed a little.

Oh boy. Cas had to keep an eye on her.

Cas said, “we’ll follow you.” He addressed to Dean, “I gotta talk to the boss man. I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be right here,” Dean promised.

————

Raphael Smith was a daunting figure, but spoke very kindly. It was a contradiction that reminded Cas of his friend Meg.

Charlie kept glancing at Dorothy too often. Cas did the grunt work and exchanged pleasantries, nudging Charlie back into the conversation subtly.

Overall, Raphael was very impressed with their work and success. He wanted them to become annual regulars to London Fashion Week. Cas and Charlie eventually agreed, pretending to play hard ball and seem indecisive, one of their favorite ploys.

————

“How’d it go?”

Cas said, “I guess I’m coming to London for the next five years.”

Dean grinned. “That’s wonderful.”

————

“Are you sure, babe?”

Castiel studied Dean beneath him, his maroon silk robe fluttering along the bedsheets, his body exposed and beautifully flushed.

Cas trailed his hands along Dean’s chest, his pounding heartbeat beneath Cas’s palms.

He felt...invincible.

Cas said resolutely, “I feel amazing. Powerful. In control. I’m completely sure, gorgeous.”

Dean worried his bottom lip, his eyes desirous. “I love when you’re like this. Now take me.”

Cas obliged.

————

“Happy late Valentine’s Day, baby.”

Before Cas could fall asleep from the exhaustion of lovemaking, he curled against Dean, their naked bodies pressing wonderfully together. 

Cas kissed Dean leisurely, lazily, lovingly.

Cas chuckled and smiled into every press of their lips, murmuring into Dean’s mouth, “happy late Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
